warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackstar's 9 lives
"Now touch your nose to the stone" Runningnose whispered to him. Blackfoot bent over the stone and rested his nose on it and instantly darkness claimed him. Blackfoot woke in the clearing that he used to train with silverhawk so many moons ago. he stood up nervously as cats familiar and unfamiliar crowded around him, all bearing death wounds proudly. Blackfoot gasped as tigerstar padded foward. "Blackfoot welcome to our hunting grounds we havent all been here since my leader ceremony." he continued "with this life i give you ambition, use it to judge what your next move should be and weild it against your enimies." blackfoot felt a surge of pain so intense that he could still feel it after tigerstar left. this must be how it felt to be cut open. Next, a long furred tom padded foward that Blackfoot recognized instantly."Brokenstar, i didnt expect to see you here." "With this life i give you power over other cats, use it to aid you in fighting other clans and protect its purity from outside cats." blackfoot felt strength move through his veins and saw every battle playout in his mind. A cat he only knew for a little amount of time padded forward "Hello, I am Raggedstar, with this life I give you judgement, use it to lead your clan through the hardest of times and lead shadowclan without the other clans help." Blackfoot felt the pain and love and anger of every shadowclan cat burn through his pelt all at once. He felt greif, shame, and embarrasment. he felt the emotions of every cat in his clan. A dark furred tom padded forward. "With this life I give you trust, use it to know when your doing what is right, as faith in what you think is most important, decide who you could trust and who you can't". Blackfoot felt a firey heat light up in his heart. As darkstripe padded away, Blackfoot instantly knew why the tom had betrayed him, he had trusted Tigerstar with his life, over and over again. Nightstar padded forward, his once sickly pelt and bones sticking through had now been cured, and he looked as freshly groomed as ever. "With this life i give you determination, use it to lead your clan through the hardest of times, and to never give up, even if everything goes wrong" Blackfoot felt such an intense sorrow that it almost made his heart melt. He felt that he could do anything. A cat that Blackfoot didnt expect to see padded forward. "Blackfoot, I am the one that saved you from Thistlclaw many moons ago. With this life i give you mercy, use it to understand when enough is enough, and protect it from all others, even yourself." Blackfoot felt sympathy for all cats in his pelt as the blue furred ThunderClan leader padded away. Thistleclaw padded forward, and didn't flinch at Blackfoots hiss. " Aw shut up, if it wasn't for me, you would still be in Twolegplace, with this life i give you mentoring, use it to train apprentices to be as fierce as TigerClan cats. "Blackfoot felt as though fire had burned him from the inside out, as he imagined hundreds of ways an apprentice could be trained. Blackfoot gasped when his father padded out of the crowd. He no longer beared the wounds Crimsonrain had inflicted on him. "With this life i give you love for your kin and for your clanmates, use it to make the best desicions and trust it to protect you. Fight to the death for those you love." Blackfoot knew why his father had abonded him to fight Crimsonrain. He was protecting him. Suddenly, he felt as though dieing was the only way he could fully protect his clan. A chorous of hisses were released when a strangely olored cat padded forward. His fur was like a vast landscape of abnormal grasses and trees. His purple fur was dotted with green and yellow spots, and his black eyes seemed to search his soul. "Blackfoot you probaly don't know who is in front of you, but I am Brokenleg, the scourge of ShadowClan it seems. I give you the life of balance to turn all discoradinate babbling on to the perfect combination for the perfect cat." Bckfoot groped for a reply. "What happened to you?" Brokenleg didnt mind his question. "I was cursed by StarClan for my actions against them." He padded away. "Blackstar, Blackstar, Blackstar!" Every cat started to chant his new name. As he was almost faded, Tigerstar padded forward and told him, "Dont forget all you did for me and the other cats, you might be leader now but your still my warrior". Blackstar gazed at Tigerstar "No, your wrong. I did all those things for my clan, not for you. I am not a TgerClan cat". Blackstar woke and turned to Runningnose "I am Blackstar, ultimate leader of ShadowClan.". Category:Fan Fictions